A Common Bond
by poetLaurie
Summary: Set after TS2, Bo has been sold in a yard sale and Jessie and Buzz are both concerned for Woody. Jessie knows something of what Woody is experiencing, and she seeks him out, determined to do whatever she can to help. Mostly exploring the sibling-esque relationship between Jessie and Woody, some Buzz/Jessie.


**A/N:** I can't believe I hadn't posted this one! I wanted to explore a little of the relationship between Woody and Jessie as they both share the history of loss. Please read, review, but most of all, enjoy!

* * *

Jessie swung her legs back and forth in the air as she lay on the floor; the book she was reading was softly lit by the night light that still glowed next to the toy box. Andy had long outgrown the need for it, but Jessie was glad neither he nor his mom had removed it. She looked up as she heard a soft thump from the bed and saw Buzz crouched on the floor, frozen lest the noise had awakened Andy. Jessie tilted her head as she watched the Space toy moving stealthily to the bedroom door. As he peered into the hallway, curiosity got the better of her and she pushed herself off the floor. "Howdy, Buzz!" she whispered loudly, sneaking up behind him. "Whatcha doin'?"

Buzz jumped a few inches in to the air. "Craters, Jessie," he swore, resting his hand over his chest. "Don't do that!"

She giggled and rocked back on the heels of her boots.

A small smile tugged at his lips, an occurrence that seemed more frequent around the exuberant cowgirl. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"You know that book Andy was reading earlier? The one where you could choose your adventure? Well," she prattled on, barely waiting for Buzz to nod, "I wanted to see what happened if the boy went into the cave, and Andy didn't pick that, so I'm up reading the way I would have picked." She finished with a big breath. "What _are _you doin', anyway?"

"Looking for Woody. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"Woody? No. Not since bedtime, when Andy took you both with him. Why?"

Buzz sighed, "I woke up and he's not on the bed. I'm worried about him."

Jessie nodded. She had noticed the cowboy's distant manner and knew its source, as did the other toys. Two days before, the Davis household had been upset in the wake of a yard sale. Most of the toys in Andy's room had been spared, but those in Molly's room were not so lucky. Jessie remembered the stricken look on Woody's face when he saw Bo Peep, attached to her lamp, set out on a table with a price tag. He had disappeared shortly after, only returning in enough time to be back in place when Andy came to bed. The next day was the same; as soon as Andy was gone, so was Woody. He neither spoke to nor even looked at any of his friends. Jessie and Buzz had exchanged numerous glances over the whereabouts and state of their friend. Buzz assumed Woody's duties, taking care that the toys were all right; Jessie helped him when he needed it, both toys deciding it best to give the cowboy his space.

She straightened her hat, "Let's go find him."

"Wh-what?" Buzz's jaw dropped in surprise.

"You said you're worried about him, didn't you? Well, so'm I. An' I think he's had enough time alone. He needs us; all of us." She had her own reasons for wanting to find the cowboy. When she came into Andy's family, Woody had immediately taken her under his wing as if he were an older brother. He supported her when she felt uneasy in those first months, and Jessie wanted to return the favor.

"You don't have to come, if you don't want," Buzz stated, albeit undecidedly. "Although, it might be more efficient," he mused briefly before stepping aside as Jessie moved by him.

They walked into the hallway, stopping at the top of the stairs. Jessie turned to the Space Ranger, grateful for the dim light from his suit. "It'll go faster if we split up. I'll check downstairs, you check up here?"

Buzz hesitated, "Are you sure? What if something happens and you need help?"

Jessie could not hold in her laugh, "We're in Andy's house, Buzz. What exactly d'ya think's gonna happen?" She saw his face color with embarrassment, and smiled, reaching out her hand and patting his arm. "I'll be fine. If I need ya, I'll just yodel. Okay?"

He nodded, swallowing the lump that appeared in his throat at her touch, "A-All right."

"Good. Now give me a boost, wouldja?" She waited for him to kneel by the banister before stepping lightly into his cupped hands. A wave of giddiness washed over her as she flew upwards, catching hold of the railing. She threw her leg over and, with a grin at Buzz, pushed herself down the railing. She landed with a muted plop on the floor in the front hallway. Pushing herself up, she looked up the steps and could see Buzz hovering anxiously. She gave him a thumbs up and smiled; he really was still the sweetest space toy she had ever met.

She stood up and took a deep breath as she looked around, wondering where Woody might be. A soft snuffling sound from behind made her stop in her tracks, but she relaxed as she realized it was just Buster. She scratched his ear, glad he did not consider her a chew toy, "Heya, Buster! You seen Woody?" Jessie grabbed onto her hat to prevent it from blowing away as the dog huffed a reply, pointing his nose towards the living room. "Thanks, pal!" She gave his head another scratch and moved quietly across the hallway. She searched the living room, checking under the couch, by the television, but saw no sign of the elusive cowboy. She rested her fists on her hips in frustration and looked towards the front wall; there, silhouetted in the window, was Woody.

"Woody?" Jessie called up tentatively before climbing onto the windowsill. He was sitting on the ledge, staring out towards the driveway, replaying the memory of the yard sale over and over again in his mind. She played with her fingers for a few seconds, but there was no reply. "Mind if I sit, pardner?"

Woody shrugged, but inclined his head to the space next to him. Jessie sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. The silence extended for several minutes before she broke it, "Woody? I'm real sorry…about Bo. I can guess how you must be feelin'."

"How I'm feeling," his voice was sharp with bitterness. "I feel…well, I guess I feel cheated, Jess; that she was taken from me too soon. But that's the life of a toy, isn't it? We live with the inevitability that we'll be outgrown by our owners." He paused, taking a deep breath against the anger that was rising within him. "It just seems like Bo got outgrown too soon."

Jessie's heart ached for her friend and she leaned to rest her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen and then relax against her, letting his own head drop on to hers. "Just because we know somethin's comin'," she said softly, "doesn't mean it's easier to accept or that it won't hurt. An' it's not fair, you and Bo gettin' separated, so don't go tryin' to act like you aren't bothered by it."

The cowboy exhaled in acknowledgement. "I feel like something was ripped out of me. Like there is just a huge gaping hole that is so raw… I swear, Jess, I'm almost afraid to move for the pain." His voice trembled. "Is this what it was like…with Emily?" he posed the question gently, desperate for some justification, some permission to feel the way he did.

Her throat tightened as it did with every mention of her previous owner's name. She nodded, giving herself time to control her voice and emotions. "When all those years went by, when I lay under the bed just gatherin' dust… it hurt somethin' fierce. I felt like I weighed a ton, I was just so sad. An' then, that day she pulled me out and cleaned me off…I thought everythin' was gonna be just like it had been. I think – I think that made what happened so much harder to bear. Because, in reality, she had still forgotten me."

The bitterness returned to his voice, "Just like Molly's forgotten Bo."

Jessie hesitated for a moment, "This is different, though. See, there was no one to remember me when Emily gave me away. But we ain't ever gonna forget Bo; _you_ won't ever forget Bo. And she'll remember you, jus' like I'll always remember Emily. And I think," she paused, chewing on her lower lip in thought, "I think the people we love aren't ever really gone; not as long as we have our memories of 'em."

Woody turned and wrapped his gangly arms around the cowgirl. Jessie responded in kind and the two remained still, sharing the common bond of grief, but also of comfort and gratitude. Hard plastic arms stretched around from behind Jessie and she smiled, knowing that Buzz had found them. Although he was yet a stranger to the grief the other two had experienced, he remained a steadfast presence, ready to be a comfort however he could. She was able to rest her hand along a few of his fingers and gave them a squeeze. Stillness surrounded the trio of toys as they held each other for a long time. Jessie lifted her head as Woody finally pulled back, a shadow of a smile on his face. "Howdy, Buzz."

"Howdy, Cowboy." A distant beeping sound filtered into the room, preventing Buzz from further conversation. "Andy's mom…she'll be up soon. We better get back upstairs. You all right, Woody?"

Woody had risen with his friends, but turned his attention to the driveway again. Jessie reached over and took his hand, "Woody?"

He turned back and nodded, "Not yet. But I will be. Especially with friends like you two. Thanks for – well - thanks."

The trio hurried back to their places in Andy's room. As Jessie watched Woody and Buzz climb back on to the bed, a gentle smile crossed her face. In the end, in spite of the pain, she knew that Woody would really be all right because Bo would always be in his heart. And she and Buzz would be there to make sure it stayed that way.


End file.
